Imperator
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Imperator is a heavy Arch-gun fully automatic rifle boasting high critical chance, fire rate, and magazine size. Acquisition This weapon is given during The Archwing quest, after completion of an Odonata Archwing. Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage – effective against shields and armor. *Atmosphere: **Very high critical chance. **Decent status chance. **Good ammo efficiency, generating relatively small cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. *High fire rate. *Large magazine size. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Tied with for the lowest base damage of all arch-guns. *Archwing: **Has linear damage falloff from 100% to ?% from 100m to 350m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). **Low critical chance. **Lowest status chance of all arch-guns. **Extremely slow reload speed. Notes *Unlike most primary weapons in the game, Archwing Guns do not have a reserve ammo pool, nor do they need to reload. The Imperator will automatically replenish its magazine's ammo at a fast rate when the weapon is not fired, making it the first weapon in the game that does not require ammo pickups. *Despite its shots being shown as slow and even having bullet drift, the Imperator is a hit-scan weapon, and will immediately hit the enemy within its reticle regardless of distance or the appearance of the bullets it fires. As a side-effect, the Imperator can be used to snipe targets at distances of 2,000 meters or more. However, take note that the Imperator's damage falloff weakens it when attempting to engage enemies from beyond 2,000 meters to the point of dealing no damage per shot. Media ImperatorArchwing.png|The Imperator rifle. Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Optimized Imperator projectiles to improve performance. *Fixed Imperator GPU particles moving towards the camera. *Fixed Imperator not recharging correctly. *The following items have been added to Simaris’ Offerings: **Imperator Blueprint *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Fixed the Imperator and Imperator Vandal reload sounds playing non-positional.﻿﻿ *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. ﻿ All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Damage increased from 40 to 50. *Critical Chance increased from 10% to 24%. *Status Chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Magazine size decreased from 250 to 200. *Ammo Capacity set at 400. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. *Introduced. }} See also * , the Vandal version. de:Imperator es:Imperator fr:Imperator Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing Category:Weapons Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Archwing Gun Category:Tenno Category:Impact Damage Weapons